Harbinger of Death
by KingxofxRED
Summary: "I want it all gone" she whispered in her brother's ear as she ran her blade through his gut "The world is full of filthy disgusting creatures and I want it all gone.    Fem dark naru
1. Chapter 1

**Please to meet you all **

**The name is King and from here on in I'll be taking over this account.**

**Anyway Im not going to rewrite any of the old stories cause they are all moving a little too fast for my taste. So Im going to take some things from Liz's most popular Fic (Forsaken Queen) and make a brand new Fic and Im sure it will please you all **

**So here is Kiss the murdered Kill the priest **

**Oh fair warning this Fan-fic is more then a little graphic at times but I know you all will like it**

**Enjoy ^^**

**(I cant find the line break thing)**

**Little girl…**

She ducked as a rock flew by her head. She turned left onto one of the main streets and pushed her small legs harder hoping to increase her speed and gain distance between herself and her pursuers.

…**why do you cry?**

The glass dug deeper into her somewhat destroyed eye socket as she held her hand to it trying in vain to stop the bleeding. The blood ran down her face and left a small trail as she continued her path to somewhere she hoped was safe.

**Little girl…**

"She went this way!"

One man shouted to his five companions and threw another rock at the girl as she slipped unknowingly into a dead end alleyway.

…**why do you lie?**

She stared at the brick wall in front of her. She was trapped now with six men out for her blood making their way to her. And wall stood there blocking her only escape, leaving her to her doom, mocking her.

"I won't die…"

She clawed at the wall trying to dig through it, but she only managed to peel off most of her filthy finger nails.

"I can't die here…t-the old man is sending people to help m-me"

She kept digging ignoring the pain.

**Little girl…**

"Now we've got the little witch"

They advanced on her doing practice swings with their weapons of choice.

…**why don't you try?**

Her tears and blood mixed together as she dropped to her knees.

_It will be over soon_

She hoped, then a solid lead pipe collides with her skull and she began to fade in and out of consciousness.

**Little girl…**

They stabbed, bludgeoned, slashed, kicked, and punched until she was nothing more than a bloody mess of flesh and bone on a grime covered ground.

…**why…**

Four thick tendrils of crimson chakra crept from out of her stomach and began to lick her broken form and began to heal her wounds. Joints popped into place, organs rearranged themselves to their proper places, and skin mended itself. The chakra receded into the girl waiting until it was needed again.

"What the fuck?"

One attacker shouted and they backed several feet away. She laid on the ground clothes bloody and torn to shreds, but she appeared to be unharmed. One man sneered and walked over the girl's prone form and pulled her up her sun kissed hair. She whimpered pitifully but didn't fight the man even when he spit in her face.

"You think you're so innocent so _pure_"

He spat and through his weapon aside then little the girl go. Using his forearm held her up by her throat and grinned when she let out a wet cough before his face morphed in pure rage.

"But I know what you are _we. all .know_!"

He yelled at her with murder in his eyes. The man dropped her and gave a swift kick to the girl's ribcage. She curled into a fetal position by reflex hoping to lessen the pain.

"There's only one way to punish the _pure._ You should be grateful we are doing this because you know no man will touch a filthy creature like you."

He grinned with malice all but dripping from his mouth. The men around her cackled with sick glee and began to disrobed.

_No..._

Her small eyes widened. As nude made their way to her

_Please….whatever god is out there please don't let this happen to me!_

They held her down and ripped off what remained of her clothes and gagged her with her own under ware. She let out tortured scream as she felt mind breaking pain exploded from her genitals.

…**.don't you die?**

**(I cant find the line break thing)**

"This is bullshit. Why do we have to look for the damn brat?"

A porcelain masked man dressed in black Shinobi attire complete with ANBU standard ninjato, shin and arm guards, and chest armor whined to his partner. The woman, in similar clothing, running alongside with him sighed.

"Because Hokage-sama tasked us out to okay? Good god you bitch a lot for a battle harden ANBU captain"

The male let out a pathetic whine and pouted underneath his mask.

"You're so mean Neko-chan"

He noticed that the paper seal in his hand was beeping louder so he began to slow his pace.

"She's close"

Neko turned to him and nodded then they both dropped to Konoha's streets. Tora looked around and noticed they were in one of Konoha's poorer districts. He decided not to comment on this so he could avoid the scolding from his partner for his lack of area awareness skills. They walked down what appeared to be a main road until the seal began to beep louder then before once they passed a nearby alleyway.

"This way"

"No shit"

Neko grumbled. Tora sighed and imaged what it was like if his partner actually respected him and acknowledge him as her captain. The image of the purpled haired kounochi with eyes big watery and innocent eyes staring at him in awe as he protected her from an evil perverted enemy shinobi who managed to strip her to her under garments before Captain Tora came in and bested the man in combat.

_Oh Tora-sama I am forever grateful. P-Please accept my virginity as my token of appreciation and devotion to you as my stupidly-awesome-badass-super-sexy-body building Captain of awesomeness!_

A swift blow to the back of Tora's head broke up his (awesome) day dream.

"Get you shit together idiot and turn that seal off "

Tora once again pouted and pushed some chakra into the tracker seal destroying it. Neko pointed to a dumpster five feet all from them near the end of the dead end alley. He nodded to her and they approached the dumpster not making any sound in order to get the drop on the occupant hiding within. They both crouched in front of it the dumpster now with Tora's hand on the lid ready to throw it open and Neko ready with a paint paper bomb.

_Time for little payback for last weeks prank brat_

Neko mentally cackled. Her last uniform (along with her hair that was now under a Genjutsu) still had splotches of orange on them thanks to the little prankster and that's after washing it twenty times.

_On three_

Tora signaled with his free hand.

_One…Two…Three!_

Tora threw the lid up as Neko started the five second timer on the bomb and they both rose.

"Pay back is a bit-!"

Neko's words died in her mouth as she lost her grip on the bomb and Tora barely managed let out a.

"Oh God…"

There laid the notorious foxy prankster in torn open garbage bags. Dried blood and semen caked her form and maggots were festering in open wounds along her malnourished body and within what remained of her vagina. One of her Cerulean eyes was open and bloodshot while the other was just a blood filled hole with dark green glass that reflected within it.

The paper bomb went off as Neko puked. The image was now forever burned into the two black ops minds or the rest of their days. Neko's knees gave out and Tora quickly closed the dumpster and caught her.

"W-Wha…Oh God…"

She wept as Tora took her to end of the alley.

"Neko I need you to scan for anyone within the immediate vicinity and notify me as soon as you do okay?"

Tora said in a smooth but commanding voice to his partner. Neko would of laughed at the site of Her captain half covered in florescent pink like she and five her orders but….that image that has now infected her every thought…

"Neko that's an order now reply!"

Neko managed to swallowed the growing lump in her throat in order to speak.

"H-Hai scan f-for p-p-persons in the area"

Tora nodded and let the hold he had on her shoulders lax.

"Good now execute. I will return"

Neko watched as Tora disappeared down the alleyway to go to the body.

_Torn…mangled…shredded body…_

She shook her vigorously to derail her train of thought and focused on the task that was given to her. She flew through the necessary hand seals for her sensory Ninjutsu in blink of an eye. She picked up no one but kept the Jutsu active. The acidic smell of her own puke was beginning to be to much to bare so she quickly removed her mask and wiped at the vomit that now covered the lower half of her face since she didn't remove her mask when the bile suddenly appeared.

_Why…would anyone do that?_

Tora reopened the dumpster to check for vital signs…but he knew he would find none.

_By the First Hokage. To think that the people we would die to protect would be capable to do such a horrid thing to…a child…I often wonder if the Kyuubi was just doing God's will by trying wipe this place off the face of the earth… _

Tora sighed mentally and bottled his anger up and stored for the sick bastards that did this. As Tora's hand moved to the body's neck it gave out a sallow breath that nearly made the tiger masked Shinobi loose all control of his bowels. The single blood shot focused weakly on him and he could see the light behind slowly dying.

"NEKO WE NEED TO MOVE NOW !"

**Little girl…Why do you make hate you…and love you**

_**Chapter 1 end**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi Hiruzenhad survived a lot of the horrors that the life of a warrior had to bare. He had seen men under his command die. He had seen men burned alive and couldn't get the smell of burning flesh from out of his nose for several days. He had seen a enemy kounochi bisected by a windmill shuriken as she tried to perform an attack on his fellow Shinobi. He was even in the midst of a blood soaked battlefield with mangled corpses of enemy and ally Shinobi surrounding him. But seeing the sight he witnessed only hours ago still shook this battled hardened warrior to his very core. The aged fire shadow withdrew his pipe, already filled, from his robes and struck a match then lit his pipe. He took one long drag then exhaled and simply stood at the side of the bed of the other occupant in the room.

"…"

Sarutobi wanted to say something to the small girl in the hospital bed but all words died in his throat before they could leave his mouth. As he let out another gray cloud of tobacco from his lungs a nurse entered the room with a bundle of clothes in her hands followed by a young doctor. They both bowed to the Hokage and the black haired doctor adjusted his glasses as he looked at the chart in his hand as the Sandaime removed his pipe from his mouth and put the burning tobacco out

"Well were able to properly treat of all Uzumaki-san's cut and stab wounds. The blunt weapon used on her only caused mild bruising nothing to serious and the blow to her temple didn't cause that much damage despite the size of the burse it left only a mild concussion."

The nurse laid the bundle of clothes in the empty chair next to the bed then bowed and left the room.

"We removed the glass in her eye socket and treated the wound but from what we can tell the nerves inside the socket are damaged beyond repair…"

The doctors voice became low as he continued

"The…damage to Uzumaki-san's genitals…"

The Doctor became aware of the groan the wooden pipe gave out in its maters hand

"…have the typical signs of…r-rape…"

The pipe gave a loud crack that made the doctor jump slightly

"….and it seems by s-several people along with what we guess is a sake bottle w-which broke and left more damage, but we removed the glass…there as well. We were able to remove all of the maggots from…inside her …but it looks like they helped somewhat by eating the dead tissue around all the…w-wounds"

The doctor stood silent as he finished his report. The Hokage turned his back to him.

"Do you have any idea why her…tenant didn't heal her like it has done before?"

The young male shook his head.

"Maybe it didn't want to? Maybe it just likes seeing her suffer? Who knows?"

"Thank you Takashi-san. Once again you have helped Naru-chan knowing full well of her…burden. I and the rest of Konoha owe you a great deal."

Takashi looked down at the ground and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after few moments.

"When do you think she will wake Takashi-san?"

The doctor walked over to the bed and looked down at the demon vessel. To him she looked almost like an angle with her slightly pale skin, her blonde hair fanned out around her pillow, and the peaceful look on her young face. To think any man had the capacity to do something so …vile….to a little girl…

"Physically she is fine Hokage-sama and she should by awake in a matter of hours but I'm worried that mentally…she thinks she's dead and she wants to remain that way"

Sarutobi half turned his head to Takashi.

"I mean if you had relive what she has been through wouldn't you just want to stay in a place where no one can hurt you anymore?"

A low beeping echoed throughout the small hospital room. Takashi reached into his lab coat and brought a pager which looked at then pressed a button to stop the beeping.

"I apologize Hokage-sama but I am need elsewhere. By your leave"

Takashi bowed then quickly left the room. After a few moments of silence the Professor let out a deep defeated sigh then set his now broken pipe on the small table next to Naruto's bed then he began picking the splinters out his now bleeding hand. After that was done a quick medical Jutsu and the wounds were gone. He moved the clothes in the chair next to him and set them in his lap as he sat in the chair.

"I am sure you can never forgive this old fool for letting something as horrible as this ever happen to you"

He said as he looked at Naruto's sleeping form. He took off his hat and held in his hands as he stared at it.

_Do I really…_

The old man gaze began blur.

…_deserve to be this village's leader…_

The hat fell from his grip and he stared at his hands.

…_if I let something like this happen?_

The hands that let the ninja world's most notorious killer slip between its fingers. The hands that didn't stop Konoha's most powerful Hokage from performing a technique, that he himself could of done, that cost him his life. Now the hands that could not shield an innocent from the evils of man.

"Minato-kun…Kushina-chan…."

Tears that Sarutobi Hiruzen swore never to let fall no matter what he faced year ago now flowed freely done his wrinkled face.

"…I'm sure you hate the is decrepit fool for his blind faith in Konoha"

***_**inside the never-ending void*****_

She felt…weird like she was weightless. Like she was floating but at the same time slowly falling. She opened hers eyes, or was it eye now it didn't matter anyway because all she didn't see anything at all. Just complete utter darkness that surrounded her. The thought that those _men_ took both of her eyes crossed her mind but she somehow doubted it. She managed to turn over just see if she could and she confirmed two things. That she could see, though it was a little off, and she was falling, quite fast in fact. How did she come to these conclusions? Because she could see what looked like a red ocean below her and it growing size by the second. As she grew closer she tried her best to brace for the impact.

_Splash_

Into the ocean she went…and out she came?

"The hell?"

It was like she fell in then somebody flipped the reverse gravity switch on her then her body stood up right and now she was standing on the surface…on the other side.

"Ooookay"

Naruto looked around some more still somewhat surprised she wasn't breathing in buckets of red water.

_Come to think of it…_

She kneeled and cupped some of the water in her palms then brought it to her lips and took a sip. Only to cough, what she confirmed was blood, right back up followed by what looked to be some black liquid.

"Did that come out o-!"

More black liquid followed only now it was coming out of her mouth a lot faster like someone just turned on a faucet inside her. It burned like nothing she ever felt before. Like the very roof of her mouth was being set on fire like she was being burned alive from the inside out.

_Please…please stop!_

The blackness covered the whole surface of the sea now and it was beginning to pulse and bubble. Then as soon as in appeared with in Naruto to it stopped just as suddenly leaving her dry heaving while the blackness began to float off of the surface and circle around her slowly.

_**So you are one off the Children aren't you little girl?**_

A whisper came from behind her. She turned only to see nothing but the lively blackness slowly spinning around her.

"W-Who's there?"

A low unearthly hiss filled her brain.

_**Me?...You want to know who I am?**_

The black liquid stopped moving for several seconds then began to swirl furiously then gather into a focused point in front her. It morphed and pulsed and squished until it made a deformed shape of a human being. It was as tall as her but pieces of it kept moving and stretching out randomly before coming back to its original place then moving again.

_**You want to know who am I?**_

Ruby eyes snapped open on what appeared to be the things face. It took one step forward then vanished. Naruto quickly panicked and was about to search for the shadow being before she felt ice cold arms wrap around her midsection and surprisingly warm breath on her right ear.

**I'm hunted and the predator **

**I'm the answer to the riddle**

**I'm everything that you fear **

It's grip tightened almost becoming painful.

**I'm the voice that's inside your head**

**I'm the broken one that fixed it**

The cold grip left Naruto then suddenly the creature was in front of her. Its tar like skin morphed and squirmed until it looked exactly like her expect black blood was oozing out of its empty right eye socket. Its mouth formed a wide Cheshire grin.

"I'**m y**o**u**…"

It stated in a warped voice. Blood red fur began to grow over the doppelganger. Its face began to form a more lupine shape and pointy ear came out of its head then the creature hunched down on all fours. Bone white fangs formed in its maw then a tail sprouted from its rear then another….and another….and another.

_Four…six…eight…nine?_

The gargantuan creature now towered over her. Swishing its nine tails back and forth behind it as stood before the girl. The monster looked down at her then brought its head to her level.

…**and I'm me…**

Naruto was stunned then her surprise slowly turned to absolute terror.

"T-The…Kyu….Kyu…"

The nine tailed demon let a chuckle loose that shook the water's surface. It grinned again and brought its snout to the terrified girl.

**I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune and I'm your savior…**

Red orange fire began to crawl from the back of its throat making its mouth glow.

…**and your tormentor **

The fire now frothing at the beast mouth lashed out and washed over the blond girl like a great tide. She screamed as her skin darkened and cracked. Her eyes popped and poured down her face in white liquid. Her hair disintegrated, her teeth turned black, and her insides liquefied. The pain was like nothing she could imagine like she had set upon the sun's very surface and all she could…was scream.

***_**awaken from the demon's lie*****_

**Could you please stop that?**

Were the first words she heard moments after the fire set her ablaze. She did stop.

"W-What?"

Her small frame was now breathing heavily as her lungs greedily took in much needed air that they were denied. She examined herself wildly looking for the burns. Her hair was still on her head, her eyes were not melted, and her insides were still solid and aching for food like they were before. She then looked at her surroundings. Three puke green walls surrounded her with one with a doorway in its middle and a barred wall.

"But…how?"

She looked down the hall seeing only blackness like before. She was tempted to go down the hall and find a way out, but the floor rumbling voice from behind the barred wall stopped all of her train of thought.

**Just a little joke, warden. I needed something to preoccupy myself while I waited for you to get down here.**

She whirled around and ruby red eyes and a cheshire grin met her.

"You?"

**Me?**

It responded playfully. Naruto slowly made her way to the bars step by step.

"You are…the Kyuubi…right?"

Another deep chuckle

**Indeed I am**

As she grew nearer she saw the small white tag between the two middle most bars connecting them.

"And…you are…me?"

The grin widened

**Somewhat**

Naruto stopped now only five feet from the bars

"Somewhat?"

**I feel what you feel, taste what you taste, and touch what you touch. But I'm not you…I am inside of you**

The blonds cerulean eyes widened.

"Inside of…me?"

**Yep and I can tell you being inside of a weak, abused, and uneducated girl is not how I pictured myself spending the twilight years of my immortal life.**

The great fox laughed at its own joke while Naruto's head bowed. The girls frame began to shake and her fist tightened until her knuckles were bone white.

"So you are the reason my life has been like this?"

She said through gritted teeth. The crimson eyes and feral grin lowered themselves to her level.

**Yes keep going…**

"The reason I can't play with other kids, the reason I can't get adopted, the reason I cry myself to sleep in the darkness…"

Drool fell the demons mouth and its eyes had an excited crazed look to them

**Yes….more**

The demon vessel lifted her head to stare at the demon fox with teary rage filled eyes.

"THE REASON THOSE _MEN _DID THOSE THINGS TO ME!"

The darkness from the doorway began to crawl and squirm toward Naruto then pooled at her feet then climbed up her legs going over the white hospital gown and covered her body all the way up to her navel.

_**Kill the beast!**_

_**Eats its flesh!**_

_**Break its body!**_

_**Drink its blood!**_

_**RIP IT LIMB FROM LIMB!**_

_**MAKE IT PAY FOR HURTING US!**_

Dozens of black torn covered tentacles struck out from behind Naruto and stabbed into the demon. It let a strange cry mixed with pain…and pleasure.

**Yes I'm the reason behind it all…except the last little bit. **

Naruto eyes showed confusion at the beasts reply. The voices clawing at the back of her mind didn't care what the demon fox had to say they wanted it to suffer and squirm like a pathetic animal on the ground like they did when those _men _hurt them.

**The last part happened…because…**

The beast chuckled then let out a wet cough and blood splattered on the ground before her.

…**you were WEAK!**

Bright red light shined from the cage and bathed the room in its unholy presence. The blackness screamed and cried before receding to its master's now prone form. After several seconds the light faded away leaving the cage dark again and the room normal.

"B-Because…"

Naruto let out several labored breaths and managed to stand.

"…I was weak!"

The chuckled once again, something that Naruto was beginning to hate, before answering

**Yes…but I can fix that**

Cerulean eyes narrowed in doubt and suspicion, but curiosity was strong within them.

"How?"

**What would do with the knowledge I'm about to share with you I wonder? Would you find and kill those mortals that wounded you so? Then what? Fight off the executioners the old fools will no doubt send after you? Or will just lock yourself away in your shitty room and cr-**

"I would kill them…"

The Kyuubi eyes showed confusion.

"…the women…the children….the shinobi…the animals….the men!"

The blackness stood ready to strike anything it was willed to do as it's master stood.

"I WOULD KILL EVERY FUCKING LIVING BEING IN THIS ROTTEN VILLAGE AND LET BLACKNESS EAT THEM ALIVE AND FEAST ON THEIR FLESH!"

The black tentacles whipped around wildly raising to the sky in some sick type of rejoice. The fox's eyes were wide for a few moments then they were closed. They opened again and burned with the very fires of hell within them.

**Then lend me your ear little butcher and I will tell you the secrets of how to topple the kingdom of man!**

_**Chapter 2 end**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it. So here is another chapter

_*****The Sarutobi clan's main compound*****_

"_I want to be stronger Jii-chan"_

He couldn't believe that those were her first words when she woke from her week long coma. The Sandaime was expecting Naruto to cry or shut herself off from the world or even ask who attacked her that night three weeks ago. Sarutobi looked up from his cup of hot tea he was having in his study and saw Naruto completely immersed in a book. He glanced at the title.

'_What is chakra?' A nice beginners guide for one her age._

Truth be told he could take the ninja-to-be under his wing and teach her all what there is to know about become a strong fighter and respected leader.

_But…_

He had a village to run now and other matters that required his attention. He couldn't just drop everything to train her like he use to do with his former students. Leaving her with the Academy instructors would work…probably….but…

_**Flash!**_

_She smelt of rotten garbage…her hair was tangled with trash…her blood soaked bandages needed to be changed…One weak crystal blue looked up at him from the hospital bed…No words came from her crusted and cut lips…but her gaze spoke…_

_Why?_

_**Flash!**_

_**Crack!**_

"Jii-chan….your cup"

Sarutobi jumped slightly then felt the burning pain all over his right hand. Sure enough the scolding hot tea was all over his hand along with the remainder of the clay tea cup. Sarutobi took a napkin cleaned his hand and tried in vain to dry the spot on his robe.

"Are you okay Jii-chan?"

The aged shinobi smiled at his surrogate granddaughter. She was in front of him with a look of worry on her cute face.

"I'm fine Naru-chan…just remembering something…upsetting"

He said uneasily while taking the napkin full of tea shards and throwing it away in the small waste bin next to him.

"How about you sit here while I change okay?"

"Okay!"

Naruto said and gave him a big grin. Sarutobi patted her on the head with a chuckle and left to his room. As soon as the door shut behind him Naruto's grin turn into a scowl and she went back to her research. She flipped through the pages of her current book before slamming it shut.

_Useless_

She turned to the small mountain of books and kicked it over in frustration.

_All of them!_

All the books here told her how to use a power that absolutely useless to her. Sure knowing how mold her chakra into certain techniques would be handy at some point but the power she felt when she talked to the demon fox it felt so much more powerful, but it was uncontrollable.

"Damn"

_**We hunger**_

The shadows in the small study gathered and spun around at her feet. They bubbled and popped like water slowly coming to a boil in a heated pot.

_**We are soooo very hungry**_

_**Flesh, we want flesh **_

Naruto held her head in pain. It was like this since she woke up. The voices would whisper of hunger and murder and a dull pain would start to bother her at that back of her head. Now after only a couple of hours the pain was starting to become unbearable.

"Stop it"

Naruto whispered through clenched teeth.

_**Feed us!**_

The pain was crippling now. They wanted something she wasn't too sure she could give to them right now and not get caught. The sound of the sliding door beginning to open made the shadows scatter and got to their original places and the pain lessen some.

_**Sustenance**_

_**Food**_

_**Purity **_

"Sarutobi-sama?"

At the door was none other than Taka Shizuru, the Hokage's personal assistant. She stood at an amazing five foot five, well amazing to the four foot eight year old, with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl and the woman met eyes and the woman frowned slightly

"Oh Naru-san. I guess Sarutobi-sama must of stepped out"

_**We want to drink her blood!**_

"Do you know where he went?"

_**We want to tear her apart from the inside out!**_

"Naru-san?"

_**We want to break her! **_

"No!"

Shizuru flinched at the sudden outburst from the blond. After several seconds of silence the assistant scratched her check with one finger, a nervous habit that would always pop up in awkward silences.

"Umm ok…"

Naruto lowered her head in embarrassment. Shizuru was one of the people that was always treated her with some respect, but that doesn't mean the assistant went out her way to be nice to her probably out of fear that she would be also be a target of the villages unreasonable hatred. But still…

_This village will be a burning hole in the ground soon so why not just kill her now…_

**But what would the old fool do when he finds her missing? Send someone to look for her. Besides you already said it yourself that you didn't want to get caught did you not?**

The low deep voice of demon fox rumbled in her head . Naruto frowned as Shizuru walked past her and began to put the books back in their respective places.

_**There won't be anything left of her to find**_

"I hope you are done with these books Naru-san because the Hokage's study must always be clean and in tip top shape like his office."

Shizuru began to lecture with her back turned to the girl as she stretched to put a book on the stop of the six shelved book case. The shadows in the room started a slow trek toward their prey.

_**Yes…we will drag her down to darkness**_

_**Destroy her mind**_

A single slim tentacle started to rise from the shadow pool closest to the assistant's feet.

_**Eat her flesh**_

Another descended from the ceiling followed by two others.

_**And savor the taste of her light in our bellies **_

"Everything is nice and proper once again"

Shizuru said to herself unaware of the danger lurking toward her. She spun around to talk and give the young girl a lesson on cleanliness and how to keep a room in order but the lesson was quickly forgotten once she saw the slimy black tentacle posed like a snake ready to strike in front of her

"Wha-?"

The blackness jabbed itself into her mouth and expanded filling her throat. The other dangling tentacles wrapped around her torso while the ones at the doomed woman's feet wrapped themselves around her legs, stopping just above her hips. The woman's dark brown eyes met with crystal blue. Naruto could see the sheer terror and pleads for help in the brown haired woman's eyes. Tears were now falling as the woman struggled once she was lifted in the air. Her muffled screams for help filled Naruto's ears and she couldn't fight the smile that made it way on her face.

_**Oh a new toy to play with?**_

The tentacles tighten and the crunching of bone could be heard

_**Another soul to sate us**_

The top and the bottom tentacles began pull in opposite directions. At first it seemed like the top would get the woman then bottom would give a jerk and almost rip the woman from top tentacles grasp.

_**Let go!**_

_**She ours!**_

Naruto growled at the shadow monster's bickering and was going to decide who should get the woman before the old man got back before a even better idea popped into her head. The wicked smile on her face got bigger and the pupil in her eye shrank giving the eight year old the look of a mad man.

"How about you share…equally"

The tug of war stopped for a few seconds.

_**Awesome idea!**_

_**Really awesome!**_

_**We get the tits it's our favorite part!**_

At the exact same time the creatures pulled ripping the Shizuru's Kimono at the midsection. Going in opposite directions the top and bottom tentacles twisted bending the poor woman's body in a way it wasn't supposed to turned. Shizuru's muffled screams of pure agony made the little sadist heart swell with such joy that she couldn't even begin to describe it. Naruto stepped closer to the woman as she was lowered to her level and put her ear against the suffering woman's stomach.

_The sound of her insides ripping…The fell of her bones breaking…Oh god her screams!_

_**Oh there is more**_

_**Step back or you'll get really messy hehehe!**_

Two more tentacles spawned from the pool of shadows, one from above another from below, but these two unlike the rest were different. Three sickle shaped claws were at the end of them and they looked sharper then anything that the blonde had ever seen. Taking a stepping back as instructed only made the spine tingling feeling the she felt running up down her spine intensified and her demented smile grew even wider. The claws buried deep into the woman's midsection and began to slowly pull in there respective direction tearing the tender flesh and letting the woman's life blood spill on to the floor. Her organs spilled out of her into a steamy pile at Naruto's feet as the claws continued to pull. The top claws caught the bottom of the woman rib cage as the bottom claws started to dig into the top of her pelvic bone.

_**We wonder who get the bigger half?**_

_**LET'S FIND OUT!**_

With one powerful jerk from all the tentacles the woman was torn in two.

_The sound of ripping flesh I never thought such a thing could sound so…amazing!_

The eight year old's wild eye looked at the corpse face as the eyes were now rolled to back of its head and its mouth was permanently fixed opened and the color was drained from its face. To anyone else that saw the corpse in such a condition they would know immediately that this woman suffered greatly before finally meeting her end, but to Naruto….

_She died a beautiful death that everyone should wish to happen to them!_

_******the Old Warriors throne******_

"How soon do you wish to move the target Sarutobi-sama?"

"Tonight if possible tomorrow morning at the latest, every second she is in the village the greater chance that something will happen to her again."

**Inside the Hokage's office stood two of the Hokage's most trusted shinobi at the current time. The head of the first assault and recon unit, Tora and Head of Torture and Interrogation Force and Special Jonin, Ibiki Morino.** "**How is you investigation coming along about Naru-chan attackers Ibiki-kun?"** **The black trench coat wearing man stood a little straighter and spoke.** "**Despite the amount of evidence that was gathered off of the victim and from the crime scene nothings has come up that will help I.D. the people responsible"** **The Hokage's eyes narrowed.** "**Are you sure nothing has come up. Absolutely nothing?"** **Came the fire shadow's voice with an edge to it. Ibiki to his credit only let one bead of sweat roll down the back of his head. Old man or not Sarutobi was still a very intimidating man when had to be.** "**My exact words when I spoke to my subordinates once he came to me with an empty file. I am now under the suspicion that this crime was either committed by some, or one, of my men in the Task Force and I am working on weeding out the weasels within the force."** **Sarutobi sighed** "**Set to it that you do it most quickly Ibiki-kun"** "**Hai"** **Hiruzen sighed once again before looking at the scroll on his desk. He grabbed it and threw it to Tora who caught it without thinking.** "**Inside are directions to the designated safe area for Naru-chan. Make sure you burn them after reading them I don't want any of the councils dogs catching wind of this. Also make sure you unseal the two scroll inside and give the blue one the Naru-chan once you arrive"** "**Hai!"** **The Hokage stood from his chair and stared at the night sky and his sleeping village. It looked so peaceful despite the monsters that roam wore the faces of the innocent. The room was dead quite for several moments.** "**I want no hiccups on this mission. Everything must go smoothly."** **The Sandaime turn toward the two men.** "**All of her things are already packed Tora-kun so that should speed up this process. Take a small team that you can trust understood?"** "**Yes, sir"** "**Dismissed"** **Twin clouds of smoke were the signs that of the two Shinobi leaving. Sarutobi sighed once more, something he seemed to be doing a lot of, and took the letter out of his desk. It was marked with today's date and the official Uzumaki swirl insignia. After reading it he took out his already filled new pipe and lit it. The old man picked up the letter again and stared at it half expecting, and hoping, that a Genjutsu was placed on the piece of paper. Setting it down for what he hoped was the last time the Hokage pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and pen then began to write ** _**So Minato-kun is growing up to be like his father huh? Well that's very good and with Kakashi and Jiraiya helping he will without a doubt surpass his father in due time.**_ _**You go on and on about Minato-kun and how much he is growing and how lucky you are to have such a wonderful son Kushina, but what of your daughter? Do you have no words for her? Any valid explanation why you did what you did?**_ **Sarutobi took a deep drag before letting it out. He took the paper then tore it into pieces and then wrote an new note.** _**I am very happy Minato-kun is making great progress in his training. Oh and did you know your eight year old daughter was raped and left for dead? Oh you should of seen her body. How helpless and pathetic she was just asking for death, but don't worry I finished the job you started seven years ago!**_ _Rip!_ **Hiruzen stopped his shaking from hands and dropped his pen and removed his pipe. Maybe he would write tomorrow. Or maybe have Shizuru find one of the old copies of his letters and send it. Speaking of which he hadn't seen Shizuru at all today or yesterday. She said she was coming by yesterday to drop off something but after putting Naruto to bed in the guess bedroom that night no one had seen hide nor hair of the woman in the compound. The woman was very helpful but always harped on and on about being on time and order and what not. For her not to show up at all…** _**Strange **_

_Chapter 3 End_


End file.
